Y COMO ES EL
by Lady Maring
Summary: ¡Hinata sama! ¿como es el? preguntaba neji mientras veia al amor de su vida ir con Naruto. lee y descubre que hace nuestro lindo zorrito con la peliazul


**Y COMO ES EL**

Los personajes no me pertenece son Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestado.

Al igual que la canción –**Y Como es el**- de José Luisa Perales

-argumento-

"pensamientos"

(notas de la escritora)

******************************************************************

Una fría mañana se levantaba en Aldea Oculta de la Hoja, llovía un poco y los cielos estaban cubiertos con gruesas nubes grises.

En la mansión Hyūga, Neji estaba entrenando en el dogo junto con su prima menor Hanabi, las cosas con la rama superior y secundaria se tornaban cada ves menos pesadas y se podría decir que habían llegado a buenos términos, después de el enfrentamiento de hace tres años entre el y Hinata.

-¡Vamos Hanabi levántate!- Dijo Neji con la vos seria, lo mismo que su semblante.

-¡Hi!-, Respondió la pequeña y se lanzo hacia el, dando un sin numero de golpes que el castaño detenía sin esfuerzo.

Llamaron a la puerta y ambos detuvieron su entrenamiento, era Hinata la que interrumpió, ella llevaba un vestido gris perlado de seda, que dejaba ver su hermosa figura, de mangas cortas y de la cintura hacia abajo el vestido caía graciosamente con sus paletones, el largo era hasta sus rodillas.

-¡Hanabi chan! Otousan te llama- hablo la peliazul

-Enseguida voy contesto- Hanabi mientras agarraba una toalla y se despedía de Neji, paso por un lado de su hermana mayor y en un susurro, para que solo ella escuchara le dijo -¡suerte!- _"con lo cabezotas que son la necesitaran",_ Hinata solo le dio una sonrisa.

Neji tomo su toalla para limpiarse el sudor, vio como salio su prima menor, y sintió que había alguien dentro todavía, volteo y vio a su adorada Hinata.

_Mirándote a los ojos_

_Juraría que tienes algo nuevo que contarme_

Ambas miradas se encuentran, -¿Hinata sama desea algo?- Pregunta el castaño _"Se que esto me ara mucho daño"_

_Empieza ya mujer no tengas miedo_

Hinata ve a su primo y no sabe como es que se enamoro de el, pero ahora ya no hay marcha atrás, se jugara su ultima carta, para averiguar los sentimientos de su Niisan.

_Quizás para mañana sean tarde_

_Quizás para mañana sea tarde_

-¡Niisan necesito platicar contigo!- dijo Hinata tratando de no bajar la mirada y no sonrojarse mucho.

Neji asiste con su cabeza, y ambos salen al pasillo y se sientan en el borde de el pasillo, de frente al jardín, empieza a llover un poco mas fuerte, y la brisa acaricia los cuerpo de ambos jóvenes.

-¿Que sucede Hinata sama, que desea decirme?- Pregunta el castaño tratando de detener el momento es que seguro su corazón morirá.

-Pues… veras…. Es. ..Que...- Hinata empieza a jugar con sus manos y ve hacia otro lugar para no ver los ojos de su primo.

-¡vamos Hinata chan habla, no creo que sea tan malo!- Hablo Neji con una pequeña sonrisa, sabia que su prima era muy tímida para ciertas cosas y el tendría que ayudarla.

Hinata sin pensarlo más hablo -¡soylanoviadenarutokun!- lo dijo tan rápido que Neji casi se queda sin entender.

La mirada de Neji se perdió, _"así que era eso lo que me querías decir",_ Neji Intento poner cara de admiración, -¡Que bien Hinata sama, me alegro por usted!-

Hinata la miro, _"esperaba me retaras que me dijeras otra cosa pero veo que no, que tonta soy como te podrías fijar en un chica tonta, tímida y débil." _ -¡Gracias Neji Kun!- Dijo mostrando una pequeña sonrisa y aguantando las ganas de llorar.

Hinata se levanto y se seco disimuladamente una lagrimas que había derramado, -¡me tengo que ir Neji san! Quede de encontrarme con Naruto Kun en el parque- dijo Hinata dándole la espalda, ya había parado de llover pero las nubes grises estaban ahí en cielo todavía, dando ese toque melancólico al lugar.

Neji se quedo viendo el enorme jardín vio que su prima se levanto _"y me dice que se va a encontrar con el tonto de Naruto como si no me dolió que me haya dicho que es su novia"._

Hinata empieza a caminar pero se detiene por que su primo le pregunta algo

_-¿Como es el?-_

Hinata al principio no entiende la pregunta. _"creo que se refiere a Naruto Kun"_

-¡Es muy valiente y le quiero!- Dice Hinata _"le quiero como a un hermano"_ se queda parada en el mismo puesto como esperando que el reaccione, pero nada pasa, así que sigue caminado, _"por que no ves mis sentimientos mi querido Neji"_

_¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti?_

_¿De donde es?_

_¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?_

Hinata detiene su paso y voltea para mirarlo, el esta de espalda mirando el jardín.

-¡Sabes que nos conocemos desde la academia, auque sus padre murieron es un digo hombre de esta aldea, y el, en su tiempo libre platica comigo, sus amigo y come ramen!- Dice Hinata y da la vuelta, se va a la salida de la mansión derramado lagrimas _"¿por que siempre es lo mismo? ¿Por que me tengo que enamorar de una persona prohibida?"_

Neji ve por donde su amor se va, ve como las cosas dieron un giro de 360º y ahora esta solo _"siempre solo"_

_Pregúntale_

_¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón_

_Que me ha robado todo._

Neji se levanta decidido, _"si su Hinata es feliz con el rubio, **él **tratará de se feliz sin **ella"**_ corre hasta alcanzar a su prima que se esta colocando las botas para salir. Ve en su rostro marca de lágrimas, _"por que lloras Hinata chan"._

_¿En que lugar se enamoro de ti?_

_¿De donde es?_

_¿A que dedica el tiempo libre?_

_Pregúntale_

_¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón_

_Que me ha robado todo._

-¡Espera Hinata! Grita su primo alcanzándola, disculpa mi comportamiento es solo que me sorprendió-

Ella lo mira _"que hermoso es mi Neji-niisan, creí que venia a detenerme, a decirme que me amaba como yo a el, pero que tonta, eso solo pasa en los cuentos de hadas"_, -no te preocupes Niisan, esta bien-.

-Vamos Hinata chan ¡arréglate!, mira como llevas el cabello, el con sus dedos intenta peinarla _"es tan suave",_ será mejor que lleves un paraguas por si llueve, se te hace tarde para tu cita con **el**-.

_Arréglate mujer se te hace tarde_

_Y llévate el paraguas por si llueve_

_El te estará esperando para amarte y yo estaré celoso de perderte_

El la mira y nota que esta temblando, toma el abrigo que esta en el perchero y se lo coloca, -será mejor que lo lleves esta un poco helado dice el sonriéndole-, _"aunque no te hará falta cuando este en los brazos de **ese**",_ -Hinata sama, te ves muy hermosa, ese vestido ¡me gusta mucho!, ¡vamos sonríe! pareciera que no eres feliz, sonríe que Naruto no sospeche que has llorado le dice mientras acaricia su mejia.

_Y abrígate_

_Te sienta bien ese vestido gris_

_Sonríete_

_Que no sospeche que as llorado_

-¡Sabes Hinata sama también tengo algo que decirle!-

Hinata solo lo escucha mientras lo ve.

-Tsunade sama, me ha propuesto una misión de persecución, y la he aceptado, es por eso que será mejor despedirme de usted aquí, puesto que partiré en unos minutos-.

-¿Cuánto te tardaras Neji kun?- Pregunto Hinata con un nudo en su garganta, mientras se mordía el labio inferior para no llorar, _"no te bayas, no me dejes por favor"_

-Creo que unos tres meses, pero si me gusta el lugar quizás me quede-, dijo el serenamente _"no quería aceptar esta misión, pero es mejor, además no creo que soportaría verla junto a Naruto,, sin que le haga algo a ese zorro",_ -será mejor que prepare mi equipaje para la misión termino de hablar el castaño-.

_Y déjame_

_Que baya preparando mi equipaje_

_Perdóname si te hago otra pregunta_

Hinata no espero mas y salio corriendo, todo había cambiado y todo lo perdió, _"por que soy tan cobarde"_ siguió corriendo tratando de detener las lagrima, cuando ya estaba por salir el grito de Neji la detuvo.

-¡Hinata chan, espera!- Dijo el castaño, -antes de que te bayas ¿te puedo hacer una ultima pregunta?- dijo en vos suave e impregnada de dolor.

Hinata se detuvo, la lluvia empezó a caer nuevamente, ella tenia el paraguas en la mano, pero no se acordó, las gotas empezaron a mojarla pero no importaba.

-¿Como es el?- Volvió a preguntar el castaño

-¡Lo único que me queda!- dijo sin mas La peliazul

_Y como es el_

_En que lugar se enamoro de ti_

_De donde es_

_A que dedica el tiempo libre_

_Pregúntale_

_¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón_

_Que me ha robado todo._

Hinata salio corriendo, por entre los charcos hasta llegar al parque, ahí la esperaba Naruto, solo lo vio y se tiro a sus brazos llorando, todo lo que no había podido frente a su primo, frente a su amor prohibido.

-¡Calma Hinata chan!, ¿hiciste lo que te dije?-

Ella solo asistió con la cabeza

El rubio acariciaba su espalda y le daba pequeños besos en la cabeza.

-¿Cuéntame que paso?- Le dijo a su querida amiga.

Ella se calmo y camino a una banca, Naruto la siguió y se sentó a su lado, este la abrazo tiernamente, y ella se acomodo en su pecho.

Hinata por fin pudo hablar, pero muy suavemente, -hice lo que me dijiste, le dije a Neji-niisan que eras mi novio, pero el no dijo nada solo me felicito-, Hinata empezó a llorar pero suavemente.

_"Neji es un completo tonto",_ -no te preocupes, ya veras que tendremos otras oportunidades-, dijo Naruto, contemplando a la peliazul.

-¡No Naruto kun, eso ya no se podrá hacer!, Neji se va ahora mismo a una misión, y me dijo que quizás no regrese dijo abrazando mas al rubio.-

_-"Así que el idiota se va, mejor huye y no da la cara para demostrar cuando ama a Hinata, claro si es un cobarde, que no espere que yo se lo diga a Hinata, eso le corresponde a el"_, después de el combate interno de Naruto le hablo.

-¡Hinata! Y dejaras que el se baya, si el no te corresponde por lo menos hazle saber tus sentimientos-, _"ojala no se baya a desmayar"._

-Hinata lo ve y medita un poco, -¡tienes razón Naruto Kun!-, dijo y se limpio la cara aunque de nada sirvió por que el agua de la lluvia seguía cayendo. _"es mejor decirle lo que siento que nunca haber hablado, es hora de ser valiente, me sorprendió lo que me dijo Naruto kun"_

Naruto y Hinata se levantaron de la banca, -¡Gracias Naruto Kun!- Dijo Hinata abrazándolo

-¡De nada Hinata chan! Para eso somos los amigos.-

-¡Hare caso y le diré mis sentimientos!- Dijo la peliazul my decidida y por primera vez desde hace unas horas pudo sonreír verdaderamente.

Naruto al ver a su pequeña amiga contenta, sin pensarlo le dio un pequeño beso en la mejia, Hinata se sonrojo y después los dos se echaron a reír, _"si Neji kun me ve me mata"_ pensó Naruto con una cara de miedo. _"que tierno es Naruto kun"_ pensó la peliazul.

Naruto vio detrás de su amiga y abrió desmesuradamente sus ojos, como si al mismo diablo hubiera invocado, detrás de su querida amiga Hinata estaba el castaño muy pero muy enojado y trago duro _"y yo que no hice mi testamento"._

-¡Hinata sama!- Hablo fuerte el castaño

La peliazul lo miro, y noto en los ojos de su primo enojo, el estaba muy pero muy molesto _"creo que algo malo va a pasar"_ (n/a. que comes que adivinas jaja).

€€€€€€€€********** Minutos atrás*********€€€€€€€

En la mansión Neji terminaba de alistar sus cosas, _"cuantas veces creí que este lugar era mi hogar, que pasaría mi vida con Hinata, que quizás algún día nos enamoraríamos y quizás nos… casa.."_ Neji negó con la cabeza, _"eso quedo atrás será mejor que me baya",_ tomo sus cosas, camino a la sala principal dejo una carta para Hiashi Hyuga, y salio debajo de la lluvia tratando que el ambiente frío congelara su corazón destrozado.

_Y como es el_

_En que lugar se enamoro de ti_

_De donde es_

_A que dedica el tiempo libre_

Cuando iba saltando y corriendo por entre los edificios de la aldea. sintió la necesidad de ir al parque, apareció rápidamente en el lugar y lo que vio no le gusto nada, vio a una pareja justo en medio demostrando _"su amor",_ _"es Hinata y Naruto en su **cita**"_ y se acerco, vio al amor de su vida, abrazando tiernamente al _"estupido de Naruto"_ y le entraron unos terribles celos además de unos profundos instintos de asesino, _"como quedara el zorrito a la plancha, o bien picado",_ los vio hablar y se acerco mas, (n/a. quedo frente a ellos para que tanto drama) _"Naruto estaba besando a **su** Hinata"_ (n/a. lo que los celos nos dejan ver jeje)

_Pregúntale_

_¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón_

_Que me ha robado todo._

Sin pensarlo le hablo fuerte a su prima -¡HINATA!, ella lo vio y en sus ojos vio un poco de temor (N/A, ¿quien no?, si esa mirada matara, Naruto estaría bien enterrado jaja)

Sin pensarlo y cegado por los celos además de el enojo, Neji empezó a atacar a Naruto, activo su Byakugan para ver los punto de Chakra de el rubio, se lanzo y empezó a embestirlo con golpes y patadas, Naruto solo esquivaba y bloqueaba, Neji intento usar el Hakke Kūshō con Naruto, pero alguien se lo impidió, con un movimiento rápido de pies y manos que nunca había visto a Hinata logro detenerlo un poco.

Neji al ver que su amada lo detenía y corría para ver a Naruto, decidió irse.

-¡Espera Neji!- Grito Naruto que se levantaba un poco tambaleante de el suelo con ayuda de Hinata, -¡hay algo que Hinata Chan tiene que decirte!- le hablo mientras que una sonrisa boba adornaba su rostro.

Neji lo vio con indiferencia -¿Qué es lo que me tiene que decir ella?- Dijo viéndola con disgusto Y resignación, _"como si me fuera a decir que me ama y lo de hace rato era broma"_ (n/a, ¡¡bingo!! y el ganador es Neji jaja).

-¡Deja de ser tan tonto y despabila de una buena ves!- Dijo Naruto _"bueno tendré que usar otra estrategia, tiempos difíciles requieren medidas extremas, y en el caso de ellos un milagro jeje, y soy yo en despistado",_ tomo a Hinata de los hombros suavemente ante el asombro de la chica, vio que Neji se ponía rígido por la acción y lo miraba con profundo odio y celos, _"esto esta bien jeje"_ se acerco mas a la peliazul, sus labios estában a centímetro, esta cerro los ojos muy fuertemente, Naruto también hizo lo mismo _"si este tonto no reacciona con esto no se que mas hacer"._

-¿Qué intentas hacer Zorro pervertido?- Grito Neji y se lanzo a detener el beso.

Naruto previendo la manera de actuar de Neji volteo a Hinata y el beso que supuestamente Naruto le iba a da a ella, se lo terminado dando Neji, Hinata abrió los ojos y vio que quien la basaba era su Neji, y sonrío, Neji por el contrario al probar los labios de su amada Hinata, se sintió en el cielo, ambos se separaron muy sonrojados, Hinata con una linda sonrisa y Neji pues.. Neji muy confundido.

-¡Buenos hicos yo me voy! Quede con encontrarme con Shion a comer ramen-, dijo Naruto y con un plus desapareció.

-¿Qué hace ella aquí? ¿Y por que va a comer con ese zorro loco?- Pregunto al aire el castaño.

Hinata trato de contestarle a su primo, -bino a visitarlo, por que son novios- dijo la peliazul esperando la explosión de su primo, ella cerro un poco los ojos y se alejo un poco.

Neji proceso lo dicho por el amor de su vida, -¿QUÉ HAS DICHO HINATA SAMA?-

---------------------------------------------Debate entre Neji y su conciencia----------------------------------

_"eres o te haces claramente te dijo que Naruto no es su novio"_

_"si eso ya lo se, pero no entiendo por que me mintió"_

_"y te dices el genio de tu clan, es por que como tu ni la pelas"_

_"pero si yo la amo"_

_"y se lo has dicho"_

_"no"_

_"ahí esta la respuesta" después de la pelea interna de Neji con su yo mismo y que recordó que Hinata lo miraba raro._

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-¿Neji te sucede algo?- Pregunto su prima preocupada

-¡Si Hinata Chan, necesito decirle algo! Se que lo que Le diré no lo esperaba, pero.. Pero es… que- _"genial ahora estoy tartamudeando",_ Hinata al verlo le pareció muy tierno y sin esperar mas lo beso.

Neji estaba asombrado ella lo estaba besando.

----------------------------------------------------------------- Neji y su conciencia---------------------------------------------------------------------

_" no idiota es que ahora así se habla", "estoy creyendo que eres de lento aprendisaje"_

_"cállate y no digas nada, a mi futura señora Hyuga"_

_"mira que pesadito y yo queriendo ayudar"_

_"nadie te pidió ayuda"_

_"que raro no Hyuga de Hyuga" "que crees que dirá tu adorado suegro"_

_"tu si que amargas el día, nada tendrá que aceptarlo o secuestro a Hinata jaja"_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Después de separarse Hinata hablo -¡Neji YO TE AMO!- Grito y se sonrojo como si fuera salsa de tomate la peliazul.

Neji le Acaricio la mejia dulcemente y levanto su rostro, le dio un suave beso en sus nariz, -¡yo también te amo Hinata Chan- mientras la levantaba y giraban en círculos riendo tontamente.

-¡Le tengo que agradecer a Naruto Kun por esto!- dijo la peliazul muy feliz

Neji al escuchar el nombre del rubio se molesto un poco y bufo _"ese baka es como el pelo en la sopa"_

-¡No te enfades! Naruto es uno de mis amigos, al igual que lo es kiva, shino, Garra.. Dijo mientras lo abrazaba.

-Mas les vale que no sean tan confianzudos contigo-, le dijo mientras un tic nervioso de su ojo izquierdo aparecía.

Hinata lo vio sorprendida

-¡No quiero que te anden abrazando, tocando, besando ni nada por el estilo!- declaro autoritariamente, _"tu solo eres **mía**"_

Hinata no sabia que su Neji seria tan celoso y posesivo (n/a, ¡NA! Solo mata al que ose mirarla jaja)

-Además vele diciendo a ese pulgoso de tu equipo que tu eres **mi** novia, y dentro de poco mi mujer y la madre de mis hijos-, dijo Neji muy seguro.

-Hinata sonrío _"¿Por qué le tengo que decir eso a kiva, si el es como mi hermano?, además que celoso y posesivo me salio Neji, pero así lo quiero"_

-Si Neji Kun-. Respondió la peliazul para que su primo no se enojara más

Neji tomo la manos de Hinata para dirigirse a la mansión, cuando iban corriendo y saltando por los mismo edificios que el castaño había recorrido antes, se detiene y sonrojado le habla -¿Hinata Chan quieres ser mi novia? Pregunto muy dudoso.

La chica ni lenta ni perezosa respondió con un fuerte -**¡Hi!-**

-Entonces esta dicho hablare hoy con Hiashi Hyuga-. Hablo el castaño bien quitado de la pena _"si es que no me mata primero, pero igual por Hinata Chan vale la pena morir"_

-¡Neji!-, dijo la peliazul,

-la persona que amo es muy tierno, muy posesivo, celoso, valiente, apuesto, y muy gentil-

-Me enamore de el en la arena de combate, y ayuda a todo el que puede y entrena en sus tiempo libre así es el hombre que yo amo- termino diciendo Hinata.

_Y como es el_

_En que lugar se enamoro de ti_

_De donde es_

_A que dedica el tiempo libre_

-El me robo mi corazón, es un ladrón que hace muy feliz, por que así como me quito todo me lo regreso por el doble.- decía la ojos perlados mientras miraba a su enamorado.

_Pregúntale_

_¿Por qué ha robado un trozo de mi vida?_

_Es un ladrón_

_Que me ha robado todo._

Neji al escuchar las maravillosas palabras de su adorad Hinata sintió que miles de fuegos artificiales explotaban en los cielos, las nubes que antes adornaban los cielos se habían desvanecido y los rayos de el sol alumbraban todo, las gotas de agua estampaban la hermosa pintura de el paisaje, y el tomado de la mano de Hinata sentía que era el hombre mas fuerte de el mundo, se sentía pleno y libre pero sobre todo se sentía amado.

-Te amo Hinata- pronuncio Neji besando la frente de su amada

-Te amo Neji- contesto ella mientras lo miraba y lo abrazaba

-Para siempre- pronuncio el

-Y por siempre- termino ella

**-Así es el-**

**bueno ya saben si les gusto me dicen con unas cuantas palabritas, y si no les gusto tambien.**

**cuidense y sepan que tras la triteza y de el dolor al final se puede sonreir.**

**------------------------------------------------------------**


End file.
